


hibiscus

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: It’s all they can do to really feel in control, to have some way to hang on to each other, bonded even in a life where they have to always be hidden when all they want is to shout out their love for each other to the entire world.





	hibiscus

Hoseok knows that the stylists must have them all figured out by now; they must also hate them so much for it, for making their job so much harder than it already is. 

But here’s the thing: Hoseok and Kihyun just can’t _stop_ marking each other. 

Whether it’s by their mouths, or by their teeth, or by their hands, they both take great pride in leaving marks all over each other’s bodies, physical, tangible, undeniable evidence of what they’ve done to each other and what they are to each other. 

Last night, Kihyun had been the one to initiate, and Hoseok had let him take the lead, had let himself be marked to Kihyun’s satisfaction. They had stripped each other in a flurry, high off of the adrenaline of their comeback stage, and Kihyun had pushed Hoseok down onto the bed and kissed him all over his lips and all over his face, then down his throat and chest and stomach, and then back up again in a trail of hot, wet, sizzling fire. 

And with each kiss came the sharp bite of teeth, the sinful press of Kihyun’s tongue and the hot pull of his lips on Hoseok’s skin as he left marks _everywhere_ , Hoseok’s hands fisted in his hair and his eyes fluttering. Kihyun had even sucked on Hoseok’s inner thighs before giving him the blow job of his life, slow and indulgent, his tongue wet and smooth, his mouth tight and hot, and lips soft and plush, and Hoseok had just laid back and basked in it. 

And when Kihyun had decided that enough was enough, that Hoseok had been tormented and teased enough, he had crawled back up Hoseok’s body, straddled Hoseok’s hips and seated himself on Hoseok’s cock, rode Hoseok so hard that the bedframe creaked loud enough to wake the entire dorm (if their moaning and heavy breathing hadn’t already done it). And Kihyun soon had had his own marks to match Hoseok’s, Hoseok’s strong hands leaving dark bruises on Kihyun’s hips, perfect fingerprint shapes that, even now, Hoseok could perfectly match his fingers to. But still, it’s nothing compared to the artwork that Kihyun had made of Hoseok’s body. 

Tonight, however, it’s Hoseok’s turn. Even with his pale skin still covered in all manner of bruises and red splotches and teeth marks still filling in, he’ll make marks to match on Kihyun’s smooth, rosy cream. 

They’re both already naked, have been indulging in slow foreplay for what feels like hours, deep, passionate, heavy kisses and touches, squeezes, caresses. They’ve prepped each other to the point of dripping, leaking, and now Hoseok’s got Kihyun curled in half, his knees next to his face on both sides and his legs bent over Hoseok’s shoulders, Hoseok’s face in between Kihyun’s thighs and too teasingly close to where Hoseok knows that Kihyun wants his mouth to be. But Hoseok is still busy marking him, all over, and even more than Kihyun had marked him. 

Kihyun’s got a cluster of red splotches all up and down his throat and across his collarbone, down his chest and speckled around his nipples, red and raw from being sucked on, down his stomach all the way down his hips, with fingerprint bruises up and down his waist to match. He’s flushed beautifully and covered in a thin layer of sweat, as is Hoseok, both of them breathing heavily with racing hearts, this whole session slow, tantric, but steadily growing in intensity, and now, Hoseok is bending down and getting to work on Kihyun’s thighs. 

He grips onto the backs of Kihyun’s thighs, his fingertips pressing hard and firm into the soft flesh, Kihyun’s hands fisting in the sheets as he tilts his head back, his eyes slipping closed and his mouth falling open in a string of moans, and then, Hoseok is taking the warm, delicate skin into his mouth, sucking hard and pressing his teeth into it lightly at first, then harder to be sure to leave beautiful love bites that will blossom over Kihyun’s body for days to follow. 

Hoseok does this over and over again, moving his mouth so teasingly slow over Kihyun’s most sensitive areas, running his tongue along the hot skin in slow, wet lines, long, flat laps to soothe each bite, and Kihyun is keening above him, squirming and shaking and close to tears from frustration, and Hoseok has to hold his thighs back with strength to keep Kihyun from moving. 

Hoseok then lifts up and crawls back up Kihyun’s body until they are perfectly eye level, fully bending Kihyun’s legs back by the backs of his thighs, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter open and their gazes meet, and Kihyun’s eyes are glazed over and his lips are wet with spit, marked by his own teeth from biting down hard. And he’s so different now from the feisty, domineering brat that he was last night; now, he’s completely at Hoseok’s mercy and loving every moment. That’s just how they are, able to switch their dynamic so easily, so fluidly when the situation calls for it, when it’s what each other needs. 

Without breaking eye contact, Hoseok slides inside of him, moving his arms to either side of Kihyun’s face while Kihyun grips hard onto Hoseok’s shoulders, so hard that Hoseok will have fresh bruises to admire, and Hoseok thrusts deep and fast, at a rough, brutal pace without gentleness; only heat and sweat and sinful excitement driving them on. 

Hoseok thrusts a few more times and they both fall over the edge together, their eyes slipping closed as they come within seconds of each other, squeezing each other tight as if to fuse together, and they stay wrapped around each other as they come down, and they’re sore and wrecked and _marked_ but it’s exactly how they like it. 

After all, this is how they know that they belong to each other and to each other only, and they’d show the whole world if they could.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
